The Hybrid and the Cancer Patient
by Bright645
Summary: AU-While retrieving blood bags from the local hospital, Klaus comes across a dying cancer patient, Caroline. One-Shot (plus Authors Note)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus stomped into the hospital like a man on a mission. In fact he was on a mission. He needed to raid the local hospital blood supply, something he'd rather not do but his family needed to keep a low profile. Drinking bagged blood would be the solution, a temporary fix. They couldn't just go around draining people, not if they wanted to remain in Mystic Falls.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been in one. Maybe a few times throughout his life time. He hated it. The smell of death lingering in the air. Children, adults, elderly, all struggling for their next breath. Blood filled the air, whether it was in blood bags or fresh wounds coming from patients in the emergency room.

Yes, a hospital would be the last place on his list to visit. He walked through the white halls quietly, the lights dimmed for it being the middle of the night. He strategically avoided the nurses' station on the current floor. He hadn't realized which wing he was in until he took a pause to determine which way the blood was contained.

He looked around, taking a peek inside an open room. A child was fast asleep, his body small for what he assumed to be a five year old. He had no hair, the top of his head shinned against the one light left on in the room. The cancer ward. A cancer ward for children. He sighed, forcing himself to move forward. He wouldn't sympathize with these children, for he believed that only the strong survived.

Another thing he hated about hospitals were all the twists and turns. There he stood at a dead end, a thousand year old hybrid, lost. Klaus looked around, opting to turn around, being that was his only option.

Before he could take a step forward a wheezy cough from behind him caused him to pause. He slowly turned around, seeing a young woman behind him. She clung to the device which held the IV bag and heart monitor. A steady beep emanating from the machine. A head scarf was wrapped around her head, concealing the lack of hair underneath.

He was caught off guard, racking his brain on how to proceed. Sure he could compel the girl but she looked too weak to cause any trouble. Her sad blue eyes locked onto his, questioning.

"Are you lost?" She finally asked, her voice strong.

"I, uh, was just visiting someone," he managed to say, feeling slightly threatened under her intense gaze.

"It's past visiting hours. What do you want?" She took a step forward, closing the distance between the two.

"I was just leaving actually."

She snorted, "you don't seem like the concerned type."

"Excuse me?" He questioned, confused, unsure of the meaning behind the words.

"Look at you," she said waving her hand up and down at his body. "Hot guy in leather jacket, looking all macho like he's on a mission to kill someone. Your type doesn't come in here."

"You don't know who you're talking about, sweetheart."

She laughed, "I think I do, actually."

He was about to respond when the girl doubled over, coughing violently. Klaus felt no need or concern to be at her side or rub her back.

The coughing slowly subsided into shallow wheezing as she tried to catch her breath again. "Like I said, not the caring type."

"Well I don't know you," he shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Any decent human being would be at my side in a second to see if I was alright."

"And why would they do that?" One eye brow raised.

"Because I'm a kid that has cancer, they would want to make sure I don't drop dead in front of them."

He chuckled, "what if I told you I'm not human?"

"And I'm the Queen of England," she said rolling her eyes.

"Funny, I didn't know the Queen was a seventeen year old in the middle of Virginia with cancer," he said amused, enjoying the girl and conversation. She had fire in her. She fought for what she believed in. A shame that she was probably dying.

"Kiss my ass," she snapped, turning around to walk back to her room. Klaus found himself following the girl, intrigued by the creature. She noticed, turning around and eyeing him. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you make it to your room alright, love. Isn't that what a decent human being would do?"

"I thought you weren't human," she said mockingly.

"I'm not," he smiled proudly. "I'm a hybrid."

"Hybrid what?" She asked, struggling to sit down on her bed with all the tubes protruding from her chest and arms.

He found himself reaching out to help her, gently pulling tubes out of the way. "Half vampire, half werewolf."

She leaned back in the bed, pulling the pale blue covers over her body. Her breathing was shallow, the little excursion taking quite a bit out of her. He saw her processing the information. "Hmm," she finally said.

Klaus stood their awkwardly as she settled in, laying her head on the pillows. He looked around the small private room. There were flowers and teddy bears sitting on the window sill, cards as well as balloons hung attached to little weights.

_Caroline. _That was her name. He saw it written on the inside of an open card. A beautiful name for a girl like her. Strong. Fierce. Smart.

"Those are all useless," she said. He looked over his shoulder to find her staring at him as he stared at all her gifts. He raised an eyebrow. "The get well cards and balloons. I'm not getting better, I'm getting worse."

Then she reached out, grabbing a card that sat on her bed side table. She opened it and began to read. "Our dearest, Caroline. We are at a loss as to how something so tragic could happen to someone so pure and good. You are in our thoughts and our prayers daily. May God be with you. We hope you get well soon."

She laughed; it was dark and full of melancholy. "God can't help me now."

"Because you're dying?" He questioned, sitting down in the empty chair that sat beside the bed.

"Stage Four Lung Cancer," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "There's no cure to that."

"I see."

"So if you're a vampire that means you've died."

"I suppose so."

"Does it hurt?" Her voice lowered to almost a whisper, her true vulnerability coming to light.

He found sympathy for the girl. So young and dying. She had a light about her, even though she was dying she seemed to try and be happy to make the most out of a terrible situation. "Not at all, sweetheart," he found himself saying.

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I've had varying stages of lung cancer for six years, going in and out of remission and hospitals. I'm tired; tired of fighting and being strong for my family and friends. I'm just tired and want some peace and rest."

He leaned closer to the bed, elbows resting on his knees. She wanted to die. This beauty in front of him wanted to end her life, rid the world of her presence. Klaus stood up from the chair and moved to sit down on the bed, taking her fragile hand in his.

"I'm dying," she whispered, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

"And I could let you. Die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities, and art, and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask," he said, pausing for a moment before he continued.

"I could cure you of this disease, let you live a human life or turn you into someone like me. A vampire, some strong, ageless, and fearless." He finished his speech to see her silently crying, tears cascading down pink cheeks, the only colour to her pale complexion.

"I don't want to die," she finally said. "I want to live and see the world, not confined to a bed. Please, help me. Turn me into someone like you."

Klaus nodded, feeling something which felt like relief flutter through his dead heart. He picked up her hand, the one without a tubes and kissed the back, feeling the coldness against his lips.

Then he sat up, getting off the bed and walking to her head. "Are you sure about this? You don't know anything about vampires or their lifestyle or how they live. You could hate it."

"Anything is better than living in a cancer-filled body. Please, just do it." Her voice strong, and blue eyes pleading with him. "I lived with cancer for half my life, I think I could live life as a vampire."

Klaus nodded, "As you wish, love." He bit into his wrist and brought it up to her lips. She looked at him questioningly which he nodded slightly in encouragement. She latched on, her blunt teeth digging into his skin as she sucked the blood from the healing wound.

She pulled away, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "Now what?"

"Now I kill you. You will come back alive as a vampire, you must feed to transition into one completely. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you still sure?" He asked again, hoping she doesn't back out at the last second.

"I'm sure."

"You will make a fine vampire, Caroline," he said moments before he snapped her neck.

He body fell lifeless back onto the bed, the heart monitor ringing loudly, the screen showing a flat line. He quickly unplugged it, not wanting any nurses to come running in and finding him there with a dead Caroline.

He took a seat in the chair, waiting for her to wake up again. He was planning out what they would do when she woke up, where he would take her, which cities they would visit.

Klaus wanted to show her the world and that was exactly what he was going to do. Let this girl who never had a chance to live, finally live her life the right way. Even if she would be un-dead, it was still better than being dead-dead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that magically sprung to mind and I couldn't resist writing it down. Hope it wasn't too OOC. let me know your thoughts! **


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

So I have gotten a few requests on here and tumblr for this to be continued. When I have time I will write another one-shot following Caroline's transition! Then possibly a third one. These will only be written when I have time from school and my other fics but I do promise to add onto this one shot.

Thanks for all the love and reviews! Please be patient as I have a lot on my plate. THis was only supposed to be a one shot but with the requests, i couldn't resist. So stay tuned for another update!

Thanks, y'all,

bright465.


End file.
